


Are you kittying me? That's a dog!!!

by panna_acida



Series: on animal ears and love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Dog Steve Rogers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony stop!" a desperate shout, a loud crash and a black ball running from a side to the other of the common room, followed by a barking golden fur. That was what greeted Rhodes the moment the elevator door opened on the main floor.</p>
<p>"What the hell is happening here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you kittying me? That's a dog!!!

"Tony stop!" a desperate shout, a loud crash and a black ball running from a side to the other of the common room, followed by a barking golden fur. That was what greeted Rhodes the moment the elevator door opened on the main floor.

"What the hell is happening here?" Asked at the running Clint, that stopped few second just to take a deep breath and look at the man, in the middle of a complete destroyed room.

"Loki" breathed out like that explained everything, and ok that explained everything even if few more input could help the man to understand. But before Rhodes could ask for more, the same black spot he saw before, jumped on him clawing his way up to his shoulder, hissing at the dog the followed few second after.

"Ooooook" said Rhodes eyeing the dog and then the cat perched on his shoulder.

"I was saying" started again Clint before being interrupted again, this time by Natasha, that emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Loki transformed Tony in a cat and Steve in a dog" deadpanned the woman pointing before at the cat and then at the dog, leaving the two in the same way she appeared few second before. In silence and with her cup in hand strolling down the hallway toward the media room.

“So” started Rhodes turning his head to look at the cat “is everything ok?” Asked at no one in particular, but receiving a low meow, and Tony starting to rub himself on his neck and starting to pur.

“Ok so he understand” announced sighing in relief.

“Yes and no” corrected Clint, moving near Steve that just looked up at him before looking at the cat, with his tongue out and wagging his tail happily. “Their brain, for what Thor explained, is half and half. Means they now they are human but they can act only on their animal instinct” continued starting to scratch behind Steve ears, receiving a little puf and the head pushing in his hand, making Clint smile.

“And that’s why they were chasing each other?” Asked Rhodes moving his hand just to scratch Tony nose but receiving a little lick and a pawn batting away his hand. “Ok, ok no touching” at last Tony didn’t scratch him, smol mercy, sighing continued “yes you are always the same, even in this cute form” with a small smile, but receiving an hiss as an answer. “Ok, you are not cute, even if you are” ended with a small smirk, this time receiving a scratch as an answer.

“That’s mean Tony, that’s really mean after everything i did for you” said huffing, going to rub at the sore spot on his neck.

Clint just looked at the little scene in front of him, till Steve moved from under his hand and reached for Rhodes legs, biting lightly at the legs pants and starting to pull to gain his attention.

“I think he wants to play with Tony” and just to make his intention clear, Steve barked and started to wag his tail with more energy.

Shaking his head Rhodes start to moves his hand to pat Steve when Tony just jump down from his shoulder to land on top of Steve head.

“Ok” mumble Rhodes starting to laugh, at the scene in front of him. “Ok, it’s all yours” announce raising his hand and moving away. Just in time to see Tony huf and move on Steve back, before jumping on the floor, and move toward his room followed by an eager Steve trotting behind.

And like that the two man looked at each other shrugging.

“I need a beer” announced hodes moving toward the kitchen “and i need to drop the bomb to Pepper” ended shaking his head before rubbing both hand together.

“Don’t worry” announced Clit patting the other man on the shoulder “she already know” and that said pointed in a corner of the kitchen where cat and dog food rested.

“Thanks for little mercy” said Rhodes picking a beer and giving one to the other before sitting on a stool.

And they both remained like that chatting for at last fifteen minute before Rhodes announced, that he needed to go back to the base, but not before going to say goodbye to Tony. 

“Strange” whispered Clint, at the complete silence that greeted them the moment both man stepped inside Tony’s room. “They both…” and Clint stopped pointing with a shaking hand toward the window where under the sun Steve was curled on the plush carpet with Tony tucked under his muzzle, sleeping with no care in the world purring softly when Steve tongue darted out lapping his fur.

“Jarvis take a photo, and please send it to my phone” asked with in awe Rhodes, and a little smirk forming on his face.

“ _ Done sir _ ” was the crisp answer of the AI.

A little nudge on his right side and James turned around to face Clint.

“Please send me a copy, because this” pointed at the scene without moving his eyes away from Rhodes “are oh so gonna be blackmail material” ended rubbing his hand together, like an evil mastermind. After receiving a simple nod, Clint moved out of the room and starting to shout Natasha name.

At the chaos Steve opened one eyes looking at the man near the door, before hoofing making Tony raise lazily his head, looking around few second, spotting Rhodey and turning around back to sleep, burying his face more in Steve soft fur.

With a deep sigh Rhodes shaked his head. “Take care of him” asked Steve, before turning around and going away mumbling “what the hell is wrong with this gods…” and vanishing behind the door.

\---

Cracking an eye open Tony blinked slowly at the rising sun behind the glass window, feeling hot and cold at the same time. 

“J close the curtain” mumbled going to rub his face with one hand but finding the task impossible to complete. His entire body was engulfed in a solid embrace and his arm pinned to his side. “What?” Slurred turning his head around and fixing his eyes on a blond head and a very naked body on top of him, and everything that happened the day before crushed on him and… and Tony tried to move away from the firm arms, away from Steve, but the man just tightened his grip.

“Stay” whispered the blond turning his head around, with a small smile playing in his lips before burying his nose in the crook of Tony's neck leaving lazy kisses. “Don’t run away anymore… stay” ended raising a little just to be able to watch the other man in the eye with so much emotion passing on his face.

_ Please if this is a dream don’t let it end _ . Tough Tony looking at the beautiful image in front of him.

“Stay“ repeated Tony in a low tone blushing, but starting to thank Loki in his head for what he did, and for what that leaded to.  _ THANKS _ . At last this time something good happened. 

“But you are going to pay for what you did yesterday” mumbled Tony after few minute of complete silence. “You are going to pay” ended closing his eyes and wrapping slowly his arms around Steve waist, sighing in happiness for the first time after so long. Making the other man lower himself again with an happy smile playing on his lips.

“But let’s move to the bed, that my back start to ache” mumbled Tony squirming under the weight. Receiving a laugh as an answer and two strong arm lifting him from the floor, making Tony squack.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual my english suck, i know the end is rushed but i was stuck and i couldn't find a better way to end it.  
> Also a little feed back always help. Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
